Final, Final Fantasy
by Aishiteiru-Haka-Kipa
Summary: I've had this idea in my head, useing my three fave bad guys, Septhiroth, Kefka and Kuja, we're off to take over the world, and with the three working together, nothing can go wrong and everythings possable, but ... one of them has other plans. Full Sum i


Final Fantasy Fan Fiction,

Characters I own – Mizu, Daichi, Jinsei and villagers and peoples  
Characters I do NOT own – basic Final Fantasy Characters

I do NOT own ANY part of ANY Final Fantasy games, if I did this would be a game and not just a fan fiction. Yaoi warning for later chapters.  
Contains, back-stabbing, lying, cheating, graphic violence, major swearing, mental abuse, verbal abuse, and some tiny spoilers from A.C. for those who haven't seen it yet.

And another side note, I'm using my favorite characters.

* * *

The Final, Final Fantasy, 

Chapter Prolog – P.O.V. of Jinsei

The sky was bright and children where playing in the street. That's when I felt it. The presence of an extremely evil aura. Looking around I saw that the children had stopped playing and where looking up at the sky. That which was once bright was as dark as midnight, as three figures walked towards the village from what seemed out of the ashen clouds.One figure had hair white as snow, and a very female figure, but as the figure came closer to me, I realized it was a man, wearing little more then what one would see on a belly dancer. His cloths were of fine silken material the color of snow, with dark purple collar, and gold trimming.  
The next looked more like a clown then anything human, with blonde hair tied tightly in a bun shape design with red blue and purple feathers sticking out of it on the top of his head, his face was layered with white, red and a little bit of blue makeup and his cloths were puffed out like a chipmunks cheeks with too much food, were the brightest and gaudiest colors imaginable, a dark blue cape adorned his shoulders, and as he walked he giggled like a mad man.  
And the last man to come into view stole my breath, his figure was amazing, his hair was long, long to his lower back, maybe even his knees, and it was sliver but it shined in the dim light of the darkened afternoon sky, he wore a complete black leather outfit, and at his side was a 7 ½ foot katana.  
When they reached the village, they looked around, the Clown being the shortest was the first to sound, his voice sounding like nails on a chalk board, he looked over to the sliver haired beauty and spoke,

"Sephiroth, this village would work, it's a nice size and there are plenty of useless sacks of skin walking around, aging from the very young to the very old…"

"Enough, Kefka," the snow haired man spoke, his voice sounding that of a woman, "I grow tired of your consent babbling, and I don't feel the necessity for your poison on this matter. Allow Sephi-shu(1) to make the choice."

The beauty they called Sephiroth, turned his head in my direction, his eyes the color of tie-dye emeralds, pierced into mine of copper-jade and it was as if he were trying to read my soul. My heart stopped and the longer he held my eyes, the weaker I felt my knees become, and just as I thought my legs were going to stop supporting me, he looked back to his comrades,

"Will you two drop it, before I drop both of you off a cliff. You two are more trouble then you are worth, and my headaches are proof of your annoyance."

Kefka snorted in a piggish manner, "You were able to put up with a young Cloud for 5 years, and still alive … again."

"Yes, but at the price of my sanity."

At that the still unnamed man latched him self to Sephiroths arm, "Your still sane to me Sephi-shu" but as quickly as he latched he let go, and unaware of the villagers stares, Sephiroth unsheathed his 7 ½ foot katana, and lucky me, being the villages head guardsmen had to step up to the three.

"Excuse me," I said, as I approached them with semi-caution, my voice holding much more authority then I did, "but I'm going to have to ask you to ether put your katana away, or leave the village."

The Clown Kefka, gave a gnarly laugh and would have fallen over in laughter had the other man not grabbed his arm,  
Sephiroth pointed his katana at my neck, "it would be wise of you to step aside and never again try to order me around, boy" he spoke with a voice that promised pain if I did not do as he said, but I am but a hotheaded fool and I only pray color does not leak to my cheeks or blood to my pants.

"I am sorry sire," I told him, looking at the sword at my throat instead of the soul-reading eyes, "but I am afraid that you must ether put it back in its sheath or leave"

He smirked at me, his eyes narrowed slightly, I couldn't tell if he was ether mocking me or if I was pissing him off, Kefka and the white haired man who I over heard his name as Kuja, backed away slightly, as if moving away from an angry Bomb about to self detonate, I stood my ground I wasn't about to back down just yet.

"Listen kid," he hissed sliding the katana dangerously close to my juggler, "I take orders from no one, got that"

"Well I'm sorry but you can't always have your way, and if you're going to be staying in my village, you will abide by my rules. Now for the last time, put the damn sword in its sheath or leave." My voice rose as I empathized my point by placing my hand on the handle of my own long sword, I was getting pissed off, I mean I tried to be nice with one of the hottest men I have ever seen and he was being a total jerk.

He laughed, as he put his katana away, I just blinked at him, his laugh was one of an insane person struggling to get back his sanity while staying insane, and I liked hearing it, and I loved the thought that it was I that caused the laugh, but why I didn't know till he spoke again, his voice back to normal,

"I like you kid, you have guts. Not very many grown men dare stand up to me let alone a kid. What's your name?"

"Ji-Jinsei" I stuttered, hoping to Kami that my face wasn't red, but I think it was, because he smirked again and placed his hand on my head. If I thought I was going to faint then, then I must have thought of inconsonance when he leaned his head down, his mouth next to my ear and whispered, "well Jinsei, I might just keep you alive when I'm done killing the rest."

He must have seen the horrified look on my face because he started laughing again. Turning around, trench-coat twirling like a whirlpool of leather material around him, he walked back to his two companies, and said just loudly for everyone to hear,

"Kill them all except that one," he said pointing to me, I frowned, there was no way I was going to let him kill off the village, as much as I feel I love him, it is only a crush based on teenage hormones right? Right!

As the villagers where now running around in panic, I pulled one kid of about five years in age by the arm, her eyes brimmed with tears, and knowledge beyond her years, "Kunpuu(2)," I whispered in her ear, "go find Daichi and tell him to bring Mizu"  
She nodded and ran off towards the far end of the village where the biggest house was seated; it was my home as well as the earth mage Daichi and the half-water dragon Mizu. "Well, while I'm waiting, might as well warm up." I unsheathed my long sword and stepped in front of the two maniacs.

"Step aside and we won't kill you like Sephiroth said." Kuja hissed, his female voice gone, replaced by an elder sounding voice of many battles

"I can not stand to one side and watch my home be massacred. I have defended this village for 5 years I am not going to stop today." I charged at Kefka because I hate him the most, I hit him in the arm, he had tried to move, but didn't dodge it completely, his orders of not killing me where forcing him into a defense and I could tell by his expression he didn't like it one bit.

By the time I had Kefka half down, I had managed to have taken some damage my self. I was only doing half normal damage because Kefka had swung at me with a club and managed to get a critical in my gut. And I hadn't realized it at the time, but as I was busy with Kefka, Kuja had summoned sliver dragons, and even though Daichi and Mizu where fighting him, he had managed to wipe out the entire village population. When Kefka and Kuja stopped attacking and Sephiroth reappeared, I glared at him, and he gave a light insane chuckle and pet my head as though I where a dog, and maybe at that time I could have been classified as one, because I growled at the contact that I would have died for only hours ago. But as soon as his hand touched my head, Daichi was at my side, his magic worn hand grab Sephiroths wrist, and he glared harder then I, with venom dripping all over his usual angelic voice he spoke, "Don't you ever touch him again"

This time all three of them gave out a loud chuckle and Kuja walked over and stood in front of Daichi, being shorter by a few inches, Kuja stood on his tiptoes and placed a kiss on Daichi's cheek, which gave a look of disgust and wiped his face with his sleeve. Kuja gave a mocking look of hurt and then laughed, when Kefka voiced the point, "You three, out of our village"

"This is our village!" Mizu hissed, her voice lower and more threatening then usual,

"Not anymore princess"

Mizu glared, her crimson eyes became no more then silts, threaten to disappear from her face if she made them any smaller.

"Calm down Mizu," I said looking at the ground, my face hidden behind my golden-blonde hair, "we were summoned to Paradicsom(3), anyway"

"Very well"

I may have fooled Mizu and the three hell sent maniacs, but I had not fooled Daichi, and he looked at me with a look I had not seen on his face since the Monster Raid, and really I never wanted to see that look on his face, a mix of hurt, pity, and understanding, it was a very serious look that did not fit his very jumpy and outgoing personality.

"However," I continued, looking Sephiroth, Kuja and Kefka in the eye by turn, "when we come back we expect you to be gone as well"

"Don't worry my blonde koira(4); we'll be long gone by the time you get back. Although," Sephiroth trailed off as he looked around the village, "I can't guarantee that the village will still be here."

Mizu made a run at him, but me and Daichi grab ether of her arms and held her back, Daichi whispered to us both that he knew a man in Paradicsom that would be able to help us. Nodding, we headed towards the north gate, in the direction of Paradicsom. Stopping only to look back at the village, I made eye contact with the sliver haired demon, before I turned around to catch up with my friends.

After walking for close to two hours, Mizu started to get restless,

"It's not fair! We shouldn't have had to leave!"

"Mizu, would you like me to tell you a story?"

"Oh Daichi, that would be awesome! Can you tell me the one about the summer I showed up at the village?"

See, Mizu, being half-water dragon was not born in the village, she was found by the East Gate, about 12 years ago, as an infant, mistaken her for an abandoned child, the elder of the village, Arieth(5), took her in. Now twelve years later, Mizu has grown into a beautiful tomboy, her sliver-blue hair cut short, close to where her ears should be, her eyes the color of crimson blood and her skin, is more of scales, and it is a lighter shade of powder-blue.  
As Daichi rambled on, about that summer, I looked around the country side and lost in my thoughts, my gaze fell on Daichi. He looked like all possible ways his name could describe him, Earth. His skin was the color of freshly turned soil; his hair was tan like sand and shot three inches in messy spikes, and his eyes the color of new grass. He could be logical and very serious, but most of the time he was a happy-go-lucky kind of guy, and I adored him for it, but I don't love him the way he loves me.  
Noticing I was staring at him, Daichi stopped talking and turned to look at me with a questioning look, I just shook my head and looked straight ahead; he just shrugged and went back to talking with Mizu.  
Even though we all were a sight to see, I always told my self that I was the best looking, manly because, my colors don't match like theirs do. My eyes are copper-jade, my hair is long and golden-yellow, my skin is pale as snow but has a bronze ting to it, and I'm proud of my difference and for such they tease me, and call me vain.

Still lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Daichi and Mizu had changed to a different topic, but so had my thoughts, which floated back to the destroyed village and massacred villagers, back to the Sliver Haired Devil. He acted as though he had the world in his palm, and that he could do anything he pleased, but at the same time, he had a mix emotion of lost and confusion, like he did not know why he did what he did anymore. And what Kefka said, about being alive again, did that mean that at one point he was dead, and brought back to life? Who killed him? What had he done in the passed that he was killed, and what did he plan to do now that he was back? Try to finish what he started, or start a new, clean life? In my mind, I didn't care, it matters not. All that I have convinced my self is that I want to be with him, even if it means leaving my friends. So long as I don't have to fight them.

"Hey, Jinsei!"

"Huh?"

"We've reached Parvulus(6), why don't we rest, eat and have some fun; I do believe that the festival is on the 'morrow. We're not in a rush to reach Paradicsom are we?"

I gave out a low laugh and placed my hand on Mizus head shuffling her hair, "nope, we're not in a hurry"

"Then let us stay and part in on the half week, so that we can enjoy all of the festivals fun!"

Mizu was excited, she was talking in her proper language, that Arieth that taught to her, the language of the water dragons, with all the properness, it took awhile to get used to it, but she can speak it like water flowing from a tape, and it's just as easy to understand. Daichi nodded and we entered an inn called 'Seks'(7), the inn keeper nodded at us and tossed us a pair of keys. We nodded back and walked up the stairs, Mizu bounded into her room, and me and Daichi walked into ours. Once the door was closed, I sat on my bed, and he on his. He looked at me and spoke, his voice barley above a whisper, "why did we leave, Jinsei, why did we leave what was left of our home, in their hands?"

"Because …"

"Because why, Jinsei?"

"Because … I …"

"Because you what? Didn't want to see him get hurt? What about us, Jinsei, your friends, the ones you can trust? What about Mizu, with out the village borders she is just as likely to get killed as any other cross breed, and what about me…"

"What about you Daichi? I understand where this is going, I understand the villages' importance to you and Mizu, as it is to me. But I would rather have left and be able to properly forum a plan, maybe try to see if I can find them in the computers history, and then get our village back. Till then, stop acting like a jealous woman and jumping to conclusions, I don't like him."

Daichi got up off his bed and walked the few feet and kneeled in front of me, I had long since slid off my bed and was sitting on the floor, head resting on the bed. He sat on my knees, facing me, and placed a light kiss on my lips, as he did up till the night before his 21st birthday, the touch that used to be so familler felt alien, the feather soft lips rested on mine a good solid minute, before he got up and crawled into his bed. Within a few minutes his breathing had even out, indicating he was asleep. I soon too went to sleep, with the thoughts of the conversation and the kiss, following me into deep dreamless slumber.

* * *

1 - -shu , Japanese for master or lord

2- Kunpuu , Japanese for summer breeze ... hey that rymes P

3- Paradicsom , Hungarian for heaven

4- koira , Finnish for dog

5- Areith , no, I'm afraid she isn't truley in this story, it's just that the elders of this town are all female, and they are her desndends and there for are named after her.

6- Parvulus , Latin for very small

7- Seks , it is Danish for six


End file.
